highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Tethys
* World has several ancient fortresses left by an extinct local human empire many millennia ago, long since wiped out by an unknown enemy. * Best established of the Excellon Line worlds, having long been established as a civilised world before fortification began, and sharing the system with an agri world and a mining world. * The Tethys bunkers are incredibly well stocked and the regiments it raises are vast in magnitude * Shares system with agri and mining worlds Politics History Long-dead civilisation - Duty is shirked due to the nuclear flash burns that cover many of the fortifications, outlining where the long-deceased humans died. These shadows are found throughout the fortifications, even in deep bunkers where no atomics could feasibly reach and, though efforts to paint them over have been continuing for centuries, there are still untold kilometres of fortifications that retain the scarring. Geography Many ancient fortresses left by long-dead human civilisation Archaeotech that is poorly understood; major mechanisms such as blast shielding still functions, but *how* is unknown Military Tethys isn’t just a fortress, it’s an impenetrable redoubt. Most notably, the world is host to vast and ancient fortresses constructed many millennia ago by some unknown human civilisation, snuffed out long before the Emperor’s light reached the region by unknown causes that left their structures intact. Tethys was the first world of the Excellon line to be fortified and has long been the strongest line of defence for High Khessar from invasions originating in the Correndor sub and beyond. Since being colonised by the Imperium, Tethys has been built into a hardened bastion over successive waves of construction driven by intermittent existential threats to the rest of the sector. Not only is the planet itself well protected, not least by its formidable orbital defences and longstanding relationship with the Navy, but the entire system has been moulded to the strategic visions of millennia of military planners. Self-sufficiency is their watchword, remembering well historical attacks on the sector that have left the world besieged for a generation at a time. The mining and agri worlds either side of Tethys’ orbit provide processed material to fuel the industry and population of Tethys, which in turn fuels the never-ending flames of war. Though the forges of of the Lithex worlds, High Khessar, and Bartok all provide support for Tethys, a substantial proportion of Tethys’ materiel is produced on-world and the planet maintains latent capacity (with expertise provided primarily by Lithex Maximus) to supply its entire, very substantial, PDF. The forces of Tethys reflect this ancient history of vigilance. ''' '''Plentiful supplies, self sufficient with a little help from Maximus Rigid discipline Highly competent commanders Most prevalent regiments: Siege infantry Armoured Close assault Artillery Reconnaissance (light tanks) Light infantry (sniper cadres) 'Planet-wide favoured weapons' Standard: K-38 lasgun, shotgun Special: Long-las, grenade launcher Heavy: Lascannon, mortar Officers: Hellpistol, chainsword Vehicle: Lascannon, heavy flamer 'Typical regiment setup' * Home world: Fortress World (3pts) * Commander: ' * '''Regiment type: ' * '''Combat doctrine: Iron discipline (3pts), Sharpshooters (4pts) * Equipment doctrine: Well provisioned (3pts) * Drawbacks: Cult of Chivalry (-3pts), Dishonored (-3pts) * Equipment (34 pts) '4,928th Trenchers' * Home world: Fortress World (3pts) * Commander: Circumspect (2pts) * Regiment type: Siege infantry (2pts) * Combat doctrine: Iron discipline (3pts), Sharpshooters (4pts) * Equipment doctrine: Well provisioned (3pts) * Drawbacks: Cult of Chivalry (-3pts), Dishonored (-3pts) * Equipment (31 pts) ** Good quality standard item (K-38 lasgun, 5pts) ** Red dot sight in standard kit (10pts) ** Favoured heavy weapon (lascannon, 15pts) ' '2,076th Cannoneers * Home world: Fortress World (3pts) * Commander: Phlegmatic (1pts) * Regiment type: Artillery (4pts) * Combat doctrine: Iron discipline (3pts), Sharpshooters (4pts) * Equipment doctrine: Well provisioned (3pts) * Drawbacks: Cult of Chivalry (-3pts), Dishonored (-3pts) * Equipment (30 pts) ** Good quality standard item (K-38/C lascarbine, 5pts) Category:Fortress Worlds Category:Excellon Line Category:Correndor Subsector Category:Regiments Category:Lithesh Sector